winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Flieg
Flieg ist das dritte Lied von Winx in Concert. Das Lied handelt davon wie die Winx ihr Leben als Feen leben. Songtext Deutsch= Flieg Heb' die Arme, lass dich fallen Flieg mit mir in unsere Welt Sie ist voll Magie und sie ist wunderbar Flieg Jeder Mensch hat diesen Traum Eines Tages wirst Du sehen Bist Du wie ein Engel eine zauberhafte Fee Es ist nicht einfach nur zu glauben Was kein anderer sehen kann doch du Hast sie in dir, diese Fähigkeit Sie wird dich führen Eines Tages wirst du deinen Stern berühren Glaube immer an dich selbst Und die Magie in deiner Welt Flieg Heb' die Arme, lass dich fallen Flieg mit mir in unsre Welt Sie ist voll Magie und sie ist wunderbar Flieg Jeder Mensch hat diesen Traum Eines Tages wirst Du sehen Bist Du wie ein Engel eine zauberhafte Fee Dieses Leben ist deine Reise Du kannst Dir und deinem Herz vertrauen Du wirst lernen Du wirst stärker sein Doch nicht allein Ich werde sein wo du mich brauchst Nimm meine Hand Glaube immer an Dich selbst Und die Magie in Deiner Welt Winx Die Freunde sind mein Leben Immer füreinander da Wir geben niemals auf und glauben daran was wir sind Du hast die Kraft, um frei zu sein Und mit deiner Fantasie Werden wir die größten Abenteuer überstehen |-| Englisch= Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy It's not easy To be special To believe in what they cannot see Full of talent You've got that something that Will take you far One day you'll reach out to the sky and touch the stars Just believe in yourself and In the magic within Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy Life's a journey, a roller coaster Keep the faith and fight for what you want Improve your powers Learn to be stronger You're not alone One day you'll reach out for my hand And I'll be there Just believe in yourself and In the magic within (Oh fairy oh oh oh ooh ooh oh) This Is all about being friends All for one and one for all We believe in what we are We'll never give up Smile You have the power to be free Use a little fantasy Let your heart bloom like a flower You will always win, will always dream (And win) All you gotta do is fly Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy |-| Italienisch= Winx! Apri le ali e vola via. Dammi la tua mano e poi, siamo noi tutte per una, e una per tutte! Winx! Segui il tuo cuore e volerai, usa la tua fantasia, i tuoi sogni sono la realtà: questa è magia! Nei tuoi occhi, nuovi mondi. E milioni di avventure che, solo a Magix tu puoi vivere. Insieme a noi, ed ogni giorno i tuoi poteri scoprirai. Ogni sfida che verrà, vinceremo insieme. Winx! Apri le ali e vola via. Dammi la tua mano e poi, siamo noi tutte per una, e una per tutte! Winx! Segui il tuo cuore e volerai, usa la tua fantasia, i tuoi sogni sono la realtà: questa è magia! La vita è un gioco, un arcobaleno. Come i suoi colori, siamo noi. Così diverse, e un'unica magia. È l'allegria quell'incantesimo speciale fra di noi. Con il rosso, il giallo e il blu, coloriamo il mondo! Sei amiche per la pelle noi, dammi la tua mano e poi spiega le tue ali per volare insieme a noi. C'è un mondo magico vedrai, non ci arrenderemo mai! I tuoi sogni sono la realtà, se tu lo vuoi. Magiche, splenderemo noi. Guarda in alto e ci vedrai. Winx! Apri le ali e vola via. Dammi la tua mano e poi, siamo noi tutte per una, e una per tutte! Winx! Segui il tuo cuore e volerai, usa la tua fantasia, i tuoi sogni sono la realtà: questa è magia! Video Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Winx in Concert en:Fly